


Fate - Over Night

by Arsidians



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AgeUp!Minhyun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mythological AU, Supernatural Elements, i can't english for real, i don't know how to tag, my first ever fic, of course duh, ooc!Jaehwan, sorry for the mess, un-edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsidians/pseuds/Arsidians
Summary: Thousands of cranes flew through the land of the wanderer. Living tales and myths to curious beings that are living on the land since the era of beliefs.Gumiho is a disgrace to heavenly world. Wandering the land of the earthly being. Unbeknownst to many, once it lived in heaven.





	Fate - Over Night

**Author's Note:**

> ~In which a crane chick lost its pack and fell eventually during his first migration. And a gumiho may or may not help him to live on. ~  
> please spare my english, it will be really messed up.

_Thousands of cranes flew through the land of the wanderer. Living tales and myths to curious beings that are living on the land since the era of beliefs. Thus, crane came to known as a heavenly creature, the rides of gods that transport them to this nasty world called earth, those who flew with the news of the rain or good harvest._

_Gumiho is a disgrace to heavenly world. Wandering the land of the earthly being. Unbeknownst to many, once it lived in heaven. It was blessed or rather cursed with ominous power. Many of its kind spent their life hiding in anguish away from other beings._

~In which a crane chick lost its pack and fell eventually during his first migration. And a gumiho may or may not help him to live on. ~

“hyung I’m hungry let’s go get lunch” Jaehwan said still munching his pizza

“Jaewan-ah you just devored my last pizza slice!” Minhyun answered lazily

“I must eat 5 slice of pizza to feel full, you know me hyung, pleaaaase~!” said Jaehwan on his knees, his deadly cute act and deep doe eyes on full display to his beloved hyung that sprawled out on the couch scrolling through his phone, ignoring Jaehwan’s plea. Jaehwan won’t let go of Minhyun this time, proceeds to place his head on Minhyun’s chest and start nuzzling on to him until Minhyun give up on ignoring him and resorted a groan (it didn’t work).  Minhyun let an exasperated sigh before cupping Jaehwan’s face with both hand and kiss him on his nose, he knows once he faces the younger pleading eyes he will give in just right then and there.

 

_It is only a week left before he ascends permanently into a human, yet the pain is seemingly unbearable for Minhyun._

 

So that was the reason Minhyun is being dragged to a nearby chicken restaurant  
“hyung what do you want can I have the seasoned chicken?” Jaehwan asked leaning on the counter table

“I’m not hungry”

“you haven’t eat a single meal since yesterday though, how can you not hungry? I’m hungry all the time, are we really brothers??”

“Just place your order and let me sit…there” Minhyun scans for a place and pointed at an empty table on the corner next to the glass wall

“hyung that’s a place for cou…” Jaehwan wants to reply but Minhyun has left his side and walk already halfway to the pointed table. Jaehwan often wonders how is his hyung keep disappearing and walk so fast.

“we’re a couple of hot brothers anyway, right?” cheekily throwing his toothy smile to the lady on the counter make her blush a faint pink.

Jaehwan sure knows how to use his face at full advantage he got a free cup of grapefruit juice for his brother. This is another difference between him and his brother Jaehwan prefer latte and Minhyun can’t even have a single sip of coffee.

While walking to his table Jaehwan caught Minhyun staring into the now cloudy sky through the glass. The sky is uncharacteristically dark today the weather caster this morning must have delivered wrong info, there wasn’t supposed to be raining. It’s too dark for his liking, why would his hyung looking at the gloomy sky is bothering him.

“hyung what are you staring at?”

“ah nothing” Minhyun looked a bit perplexed and shake his head. Jaehwan tilted his head feeling something strange about his hyung, Minhyun is not the type to get startled so easily. All his failed attempts in surprising the older is valid proof, even the most discreet method he ever tried. Once he tried to ask the elder to play a treasure hunt game on Minhyun’s birthday and the elder just walked straight to where the gifts were hidden. Jaehwan got mad at the elder for a whole 15 minutes then and gave in to the elder’s suggestion of buying him a bucket of ice cream.

“go eat your chicken I’ll watch you so I’ll get full too, and this is for me right? Thank you” Minhyun ruffled Jaehwan’s hair and stare at his eyes with the usually beaming eyes, not today though it looks tired and red.

 

_His eyes, the only feature that left as its fox state in his human form are burning with lust and hunger, it even dries his contact lenses that hid his fox eyes too often so he needs to keep changing it every now and then._

 

Minhyun lets Jaehwan eats the chicken in silence still keeping his eyes on the younger and realizing how much Jaehwan changes till now. Time sure flies really fast. And it worried him even more than the cloudy sky that caused by him, his greed his desire.

 

_Bad things keeps happening around him ever since his last feast of human’s heart. Like today, dark cloud outside the glass wall is also caused by him. This is the curse that the man bring with him, the ominous power._

 

“there will be a storm soon Hwan-ie, hurry up we need to get home fast!” the younger coughing failed to chew on his food properly shocked at the sudden sternness on the older’s voice.

“yah! Be careful here drink this” offered his grapefruit juice to help and unconsciously wiped the mess on Jaehwan’s lower lip ever so slowly and gently, but he retracted his hand quickly right after not sure on what he was doing, yet his heart bit faster than ever.

Noticing his hyung’s strange act Jaehwan get an idea to tease the elder.

“my lips are too soft for your liking hyung? Is that so you retracted your hand that fast?” Jaehwan fake pouting his lips and poke his lower lip with his finger and send a smooching noise to Minhyun’s direction.

“nn..no..no it’s not like that” Minhyun gives Jaehwan the best reaction ever and the younger starts laughing his ass off

“hyung you’ve been kissed by these lips of mine hundredth time before why are you acting all shy now?” amused by Minhyun’s face the younger continue laughing whole-heartedly

“dd..don’t you dare to tease me” Minhyun spun on his heel walk off to the exit door and as usual he’s surely so fast.

“hyung wait for mee~!”

_The 993 days were never easy for him, yet it becomes more and more painful to hold himself from attacking every single humans on his sight._

***

_It is 999 days ago since Jaehwan turned into a human. He was once a crane chick that lost in its migration and fell in the forest where Minhyun was hiding. Minhyun was never care to any single being in his hideout since he enters the forest, but fate seems wanting to play with the creature’s conscience._

“hyung what got me to an amnesia?” once Jaehwan asked, a month after discharged from the hospital

“it’s an accident, I’ve told you right after you woke up in the hospital” Minhyun answered with no intention of further explaining it.

 

_Jaehwan was a red crowned crane chick, its eyes were crying tears and his breath was uneven when Minhyun first saw him. The crane chic is so beautiful to Minhyun’s eyes, the crown on it is somewhat familiar to the Gumiho. It has a very small white crescent mark, the mark of a heavenly creature just like the one that once on his temple. Feeling sympathetic to the nearly dead chick Minhyun opting to help it. He shape-sift into a crane and open the chick’s mouth with his and transfers the fox marble (_ _yeowu guseul_ _) to it._

“I remembered that part, but how? Why aren’t you telling me in detail?” Jaehwan now peering into his hyung’s eyes. Those lovely sparkling bright brown orbs that Jaehwan claimed as the most beautiful eyes in the world the first time he sees it in the hospital. It makes him fluttered in some sort of ways.

“can we not talk about this Jaehwan-ah?” Minhyun responded with what Jaehwan said as his authoritative voice and the gaze that could kills told Jaehwan to stop right there.

 

_The fox marble held a big amount of life energy. It’s a gift from the god for Gumiho before the day of their fallen. It was said to give the knowledge of the ‘sky, land and people’ if consumed by other beings. It supposed to recover the wounded crane chick but instead it turned into a human. To make it worse the bruises is still there and the kid is now unconscious. Minhyun knowing he can’t just left this chick-now a human, shape sift into a human and run to bring the kid to hospital. Lucky for the kid to not be Minhyun’s prey because it just yesterday minyun fed on heart flesh._

***

_Every single cell within him screams for blood and heart flesh, his every bones feel like twisted to different directions and his head is banging for the lack of the so called nutrient from human’s core._

 

“Hwan-ie, let’s go on a date today!” Minhyun said and smile still hiding his growing pain, it’s his last day and he’s confident on ascending. He plans to tell Jaehwan that they are not brothers and that he loved the boy.

“hyuuuung, stop saying those things! We aren’t a couple, even if I really want us to be one” said Jaehwan sighing in distaste.

“yah! Go on a date isn’t limited for couples Jaehwan-ah!” Minhyun retorted and let out a small chucke.

“let’s go!”

They are sitting in Jaehwan’s favorite ice cream store. Contently eating ‘my mother is alien’, Minhyun’s favorite flavor. The time is ticking fast, and it makes Minhyun’s heart beat faster than ever it somewhat makes him both anxious and happy despite the pain he’s hiding.

 

_The pain seemingly unnoticeable even for Jaehwan, which is always by his side. And Jaehwan, his smell is so tempting, so good to further torture the man and worsen the situation._

Jaehwan’s eyes are warm and it lits every sense in Minhyun’s body. He wonders how could this human kid has this kind of effect. He’s been living for 125 years yet this sensation is all new to him, but his knowledge of human world gave him the idea of what it is exactly. The tingling when their skin brush against each other, the fluttering feeling when Jaehwan calls his name, the almost bursting heart of his reacting to Jaehwan’s cute act.

It is almost midnight when they are walking side by side in one side of the river Han.

“hyuuung, why aren’t we going home?” said Jaehwan leaning his head on Minhyun’s shoulder.

“I have something to give you on midnight, it’s your birthday tomorrow Jaehwan-yah, don’t you remember?” said Minhyun in a little teasing tone flashing his fox-like smile to Jaehwan.

“but hyung, it’s so cooold~” Jaehwan protested

“here, wear my jacket do you want a piggyback ride? You look so tired” Minhyun unzipped his jacket and help Jaehwan to put it on then he squat in front of Jaehwan.

“come!”

 

_Several days ago an accident happened in front of his eyes while he was walking down the street. So he couldn’t careless and can’t help but to be cautious of everything near him especially Jaehwan._

Jaehwan accepts the offer happily. Jaehwan always like to piggy back on Minhyun, his hyung’s shoulder is so comfortable and warm, and it makes him giddy before hopping on Minhyun’s back.

“don’t sleep okay?” Minhyun teased the younger.

“I won’t hyung, your body is so warm hyung, I like it” Jaehwan chuckled

~thud, Minhyun’s hearth let a loud thud, his chest is now aching in pain, he never felt anything wrong with his hearth before.

~thud, Minhyun felt another painful tug on his chest. It’s like his hearth is being pierced. He shrugged it off as he thinks it’s just his over excitement on finally going to confess to Jaehwan.

~thud, it become even more painful now

11.57

Minhyun let go of Jaehwan and grab his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh attepting to ease the pain in his chest. Jaehwan panicked at his hyung’s state, his eyes becoming redder than ever.

“hyung, are you okay? You looks like you’re going to pass out right here?” said Jaehwan now cupping Minhyun’s face

“god! You are burning!!!” Jaehwan started to panic even more

“ssssh, Hwan-ie” Minhyun shushed placing his finger on Jaehwan’s lips

“listen to me!”

Jaehwan gives Minhyun his full attention now

Minhyun still trying to even out his heart beat

“this will sounds absurd to you, but we are not brothers” Minhyun start leaning in to Jaehwan’s face, now flushed red.

“I love you” Minhyun closing their gap and placing his soft lips on Jaehwan’s full one, he kisses him gently and slowly letting out the longing emotion. For Minhyun it almost took all the air from his lung. It is both painful and mesmerizing. He felt so vulnerable.

Jaehwan just stay still in his shock. And memories start flashing in his mind, Minhyun’s pain, his despair, and the anguish life of the fox that has been buried deep, everything is crystal clear, surging through Jaehwan and more importantly he felt the love in the way Minhyun kissed him. Unknowingly Jaehwan felt a hot tears running down his cheeks, it was unbearable to Jaehwan. It was too painful.

Jaehwan start to kiss Minhyun back, Minhyun’s lips felt so delicate so tender. It tastes sweeter than ice cream. It felt so unreal. Until Jaehwan felt the lips is being retracted.

“I love you too hyung” said Jaehwan still closing his eyes.

~Minhyun was never there to heard Jaehwan replied to his confession he failed

~Jaehwan never knew he was once a human

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever try writing fic. English is not my first language as you may notice while reading. I just want to share this to everyone, hope you enjoy the read. comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
